Digging Deep
by futuredictator
Summary: After Sirius' death Hermione struggles to find her place in life, but who can help?
1. Broken Silence

Well this is my first story so I hope its good. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Ok here it goes…

Digging Deep 

CH.1 Broken Silence

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Hermione Granger lay quietly napping on her bed until the incessant tapping awakened her. Opening her eyes, she slowly sat up and looked towards her window. Pigwidgeon was fluttering wildly outside, clearly eager to deliver what mail it had.

Sighing, Hermione let the energetic owl inside. She quickly grabbed the letter tied to one of its legs, ripped it open and read;

_Hermione, _

_Mom and Dad told me that they are going to pick you up on Monday, so pack your stuff and be ready. Well… Harry seems to be doing ok… won't talk much… Mom says that he just needs some space to himself. There hasn't been a lot to do around here, very boring. Fred and George have invented a couple new things that you really don't want to eat. Anyways, I really miss you 'Mione, can't wait to see you!_

_-Ron_

Hermione sighed deeply again, breaking the silence in the room. She glanced at the letter again before crumbling it up and tossing into the trash. She really didn't want that letter to ever come.

The first two weeks of summer holidays were spent as they usually were, at home. But due to the recent death of Sirius Black, her usual happiness and glee were absent. For probably the first time in her life she, Hermione Granger the brains of the operation, was depressed and didn't know a damned thing to fix it. Unfortunately, she had already finished all her summer homework the first week of vacation just trying to keep herself occupied so she wouldn't fall apart. This second week however, was spent sleeping and moping around the house, looking for anything to do.

Her parents were of course baffled by this attitude change in their daughter, mostly because they had no idea of her actions in the wizarding world. Hermione decided in her first year at Hogwarts not to tell her parents about the situation with the Dark Lord. Over the years, so many things had happened and even trying to give a vague explanation would take far to long. This decision caused a rift to form between she and her parents, which couldn't be repaired due to the amount of time she spends at school. So when her parents asked her what was wrong she shrugged and kept to herself.

To be quite honest she had been dreading her return to the wizarding world ever since she left. Just the thought of standing at the doorstep of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place made her sick to her stomach. Granted she wasn't incredibly close to Sirius she felt partially responsible for his departure. In her mind she knew it wasn't her fault, but it sure felt like it.

All she wanted at the moment was to be left alone, but the second she walks through the door at Grimmauld Place that simple want will be shattered. Ron will be as irritating as always, pressuring her into talking to Harry and asking him what's wrong. Not to mention his lack of understanding emotions, especially his crush of Hermione. Fred and George will be as noisy as always, causing loud bangs and crashes, not to mention bursting their mother's bubble. And well who could forget Harry, he will do only two things. One, lash out at anyone who speaks to him because of his raging emotions, and two not talk at all.

Pretty much the only person Hermione will be remotely interested in seeing is Ginny, and even that is a very small percentage. Still, the redhead's chatter will be oddly comforting, just letting Hermione know that there is still one part of the world that has remained the same and unaltered.

After a couple minutes of contemplating not even replying to the letter, Hermione finally grabbed a quill, ink, and some parchment and began to write.

_Ron, _

_I'll be ready for your parent's arrival. See you when I get there._

_Hermione_

She then waited for Pigwidgeon to stop flying madly around her room so she could give him the note. Moments later he settled down and stuck out his leg so she could tie it on. Opening the window again, she let the owl fly out to deliver it's mail rather enthusiastically.

' This is going to be a very long summer,' she thought while watching the owl's form fade into the horizon. Shaking her head, she went and laid back down in bed, falling into a restless slumber.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Hello again, gentle viewers. Ha always wanted to be in a situation where I could say something like that… or type. Ok anyways these first couple chapters are going to be a little angsty, but that will pass eventually. This is a Hermione/Fleur fic so…yeah.

Oh and I own nothing.

Smurfiekins89: Thanks for the feedback. I'll remember the mum thing next time. I actually didn't even realize it, even though I read tons of stuff by English authors. I'm also from the States so it really didn't occur to me.

Jezebel Malice: Well here's more for you.

kendra is cheese: Hope you like the update. Sorry I hadn't for a while b/c I got a little involved in writing my novel.

Ch. 2 Unexpected Visitor

Just as Ron had said in his letter, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley arrived at the Granger's doorstep about noon on Monday. Hermione was glad to see that they had driven there instead of floo powder, anything to delay her stay at Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione dear, how are you?" asked Mrs. Weasley after giving her a bear-sized hug. She had obviously noticed Hermione's unkept appearance. Her hair, which had tamed considerably over the years, looked much like it did in her first year. Her eyes looked weary and the bags, which had taken residence under them due to many sleepless nights. Her overall expression was blank giving the impression that she'd much rather be somewhere else.

"I'm alright considering the circumstances," Hermione answered, noting the concerned tone in her voice. At the moment Hermione really didn't feel like hiding her depression, maybe in a couple days she would, but defiantly not now.

"Well… um… Shall we get going then?" asked Mr. Weasley, a bit unnerved by Hermione's appearance. She nodded, while handing her bags over to Mr. Weasley and getting into the car without a second glance at her parents. Most of the ride was spent in an awkward silence, which was occasionally broken by Mr. or Mrs. Weasley only to be smothered by Hermione's cold replies.

About an hour later they arrived at Grimmauld Place. As per usual, the painting of Mrs. Black screamed at the newcomers. Ron was the first to greet her when she arrived, and clearly overlooked her bedraggled appearance. Harry was next, giving her a small hug before hastily departing. Then the twins, with matching hugs and smiles to boot. And last was Ginny, the only other girl in the house.

"Hermione, I missed you," she whispered, encircling her with her arms.

"You too," she replied after a couple seconds, and then returned the hug. It lasted a little longer than needed, which only meant that Ginny had defiantly noticed her appearance. After a few more seconds they broke apart.

"So, we'll just take your things up to your room then," said Fred, while grabbing one end of her trunk, as George grabbed the other. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were left standing in a fairly uncomfortable silence.

"Thank god you're finally here, Hermione. I already have some good ideas on how to get Harry out of his shell a bit. Maybe get him to really have a conversation with us," Ron suggested hopefully.

"Ronald, perhaps you should open you eyes and really look at the world for a change. I think then there is a small chance that you'll realize why neither of us want to have fun lighthearted conversations with you," Hermione snapped her tone cold, almost seething.

Ron stepped back a pace as if he was physically struck, with a dumbfounded expression hanging limply on his face. Ginny looked fairly shocked, but concern quickly took its place. With one last death look at Ron, Hermione trudged up the stairs, but paused when she heard Ron call her name.

"Yes Ronald?" she asked impatiently, looking at the top of the stairs.

"Where are you going, you just got here," he said, his voice strained.

"I'm going to my room Ronald, where the hell did you think I was going?" she answered bitterly. And with that she climbed the rest of the stairs. She was dimly aware that both Fred and George had heard her little spat but didn't really give a shit. When she reached her room she immediately started unpacking.

"Hermione what is going on?" Ginny asked softly when she stepped into the room.

"Nothing. I just arrived and I didn't feel like embarking on a meaningless mission to try and cheer the famous Harry Potter up," Hermione stated simply.

"That isn't what is bugging you is it?"

"Gin, drop it. I have no intention of speaking about this at the moment, so leave it!" Hermione huffed throwing a couple books on her bed.

Just before Ginny was about to press the matter, Mrs. Weasley called for them to come downstairs.

"Yes mum?" Ginny asked when she got to the kitchen.

"It seems as though we have another visitor," she said while pointing to a familiar platinum blonde.

"Fluer," she said while nodding. Seconds later Hermione entered the room, but stopped dead in her tracks on seeing Fleur.

"Hermione. It is nice to see you again," Fluer said greeting her with her patented smile, which caused a collective sigh in the room.

"Fuck me!" Hermione sighed, and glared at the unexpected visitor.


End file.
